


you'll never leave me behind

by PersephoneHemingway



Category: Naruto
Genre: (Former) Teacher/Student Relationship, Anbu Haruno Sakura, Blow Jobs, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Haruno Sakura Is So Done, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Fourth Shinobi War, Strong Haruno Sakura, Vaginal Sex, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 11:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18342332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersephoneHemingway/pseuds/PersephoneHemingway
Summary: Sakura went ANBU and Kakashi hasn't seen her in a while.They face certain truths.





	you'll never leave me behind

**Author's Note:**

> unbetaed, oops.
> 
> also, i have a bunch of smuts in progress, but this is my first time posting one. please be gentle.

Sakura and Kakashi hadn't seen each other for about a year now, not since she passed her ANBU qualifications and got her mask. It’s obvious to say that Team Seven didn’t just snap back together after the war. Naruto and Sasuke were inseparable, and everything else just drifted away. Sakura went back to Tsunade at first, but after working a few weeks in the hospital full-time, she decided she'd had enough and wanted back out in the field. Shikamaru had informed her there was a shortage of medics in ANBU, which essentially made her decision for her. She'd caught Kakashi the next day at the memorial stone, dubbed him her ANBU recruiter, and six months later she was in.

"Long time no see, Sakura _-chan_."

"Watch it, Kakashi- _sensei_.”

"Okay, okay, just Sakura then."

"Watch it, Hatake, my Sakura's not _just_ anything."

"Maa, maa, what's our mission?"

&

The mission was a stunning success—a simple in and out for them. Kakashi talked their way in, and Sakura punched their way out.

Cold, clinical, and without compromise. Sakura had become just as ruthless as one would expect from an ANBU member, seeing the things they see.

They went back to their ramshackle room above the town tavern with the necessary information far ahead of schedule. They sat facing each other on the twin beds, starting to undress.

"Haven't seen you with the boys in a long while."

"I try to not get involved with their bullshit these days."

"Not the little girl tagging along behind them anymore?"

"Psh, hardly.” She threw a shoe at the poorly-stained wooden dresser. “They never seem to remember I killed Sasori. Cured Kankuro. Joined ANBU. Manifested the Strength of a Hundred Seal. Punched Kaguya in the face.” She dropped her weapons pouch to the floor. “I'll always be the flat-chested lovesick little girl to them.” She pulled off her chest piece and lay it beside her. “I don't mind much anymore though, now I know they're just meatheads." She leaned forward onto her knees. “I can still knock ‘em out anytime.” She lifted a fist and smirked.

A soft smile of surprise. "You really are just like Tsunade."

"Heh. Funny, Tsunade-shishou says I remind her of you."

A sad softness. "But I don't want you to be like me."

She mirrored his expression. "I think it's too late, Sensei."

"Can't we just do it all over again?"

"That'd be nice, wouldn't it…"

"I miss when you used to cry." Sakura looked up surprised, with wide eyes. He went on. "Whenever you stopped, I always knew I had done my job and made you feel better. Now I can never tell, not with that controlled look on your face." 

"I was so weak then. I was a crybaby. Infatuated. I'm strong now." She was trying so hard to look sure of herself she knew Kakashi wouldn’t believe it.

"Being strong doesn't mean you're never weak. You don't have to pretend it doesn't hurt; it's okay to hurt."

"You never seem hurt." She mumbled.

"Sakura, look at me. How do I look?" Her eyes locked on to his.

"...Hurt."

"All the time, Sakura. You know what I'm really doing when I'm late."

She looks down. He reaches out.

"You have to let yourself feel it. It's okay if you have to cry to feel; you just have to feel it. It'll kill you if you don't. I can't watch you do this to yourself."

"Then leave."

"You know I can't do that." Their eyes connected, filled with honesty. He was right. He'd been the one who stuck around. She was the one who left him to train with Tsunade. "I didn't know what to do with you, but I couldn't leave you. I could never leave you."

"You should've left me. I would've left me. You shouldn't have taken me back."

"Maybe you're right." A playful regret. "If I'd turned you away, you wouldn't be stuck so jaded like me."

Her melancholy evaporated, and she went stern serious. "Kakashi, this isn't on you. Me in ANBU, what happened, who I am now—none of it is on you. I know you'll let the guilt eat you alive anyway, but you have to know that I am not your fault. I don't blame you; you don't need my forgiveness. It is what it is."

"I never would've thought I'd miss Sakura-chan the hopeless romantic."

"I never would've thought I'd be comparable to the legendary Copy-Nin, AKA our lazy, perverted, perpetually late Kakashi-sensei."

"Hey, watch it or I'll start plucking at your flaws too."

"Do it. I want to know what you think. I've always wanted to know what you were thinking."

"Sakura..."

"Please, Sensei?" He couldn't deny her. Somehow she'd kneaded out a soft spot in his heart.

"Your hair is ridiculous." A cracked laugh escaped her.

"How you were able to look yourself in the mirror with that bubblegum pink one day and decide ' _I'm going to be a kunoichi_!' is still a mystery to me." Her face was bright. She wanted him to keep going.

"One word: Sasuke." She made a face but didn't argue. She couldn't. Kakashi went for a lighter jab next.

"You use the same shampoo I use on my dogs." She smiled, but then Kakashi went solemn.

"You were hopelessly unprepared for the chunin exams. If you'd been up against anyone else in prelims but Ino, you wouldn't have stood a chance. But that's not entirely your fault, I never prepared you." She bit her lip.

"Honestly, your chakra control was just about your only redeeming quality, and I couldn't even take advantage of it. I was relieved when you found Tsunade." Kakashi looked up and tapped on his knees.

"When you went after Sasuke alone, I was _furious_. I never told you."

Sakura dampened with Kakashi's increasing honesty.

"You're too closed off now, too angry. Bitter. I didn't see your potential and I ignored you in favor of the boys. They never took you seriously, even after. You became your best when you stopped caring, but sometimes I'm afraid you've forgotten how to care.” He exhaled.

“But then I'll see peeks of the old heart-on-her-sleeve Sakura, and it makes me happy that you didn't throw her away. You just buried her."

Kakashi made sure she was listening.

"Buried things can be dug up."

She was awed he'd paid her so much attention.

"I never thought you'd be the one to go ANBU. Always figured it'd be Sasuke to end up the most like me. You know." She nodded.

"You've always reminded me a little too much of Rin—even now your heart is too big for all this."

A pause.

"But I love you anyway."

By then, he was staring at her in open admiration. She stared back. Admittedly, they'd gotten much closer over the years, but still she'd never seen him so honest, so expressive—in that moment she knew exactly what he looked like underneath his mask.

Her lips moved without sound, but Kakashi could clearly hear _I love you too_.

He was on her in a heartbeat, kissing her through his mask until he was shaking. He covered her eyes with one hand and they both gasped. Their bare lips connected and Sakura could've _cried_.  
Her hands latched into his hair and pulled, facets of faces colliding in time. They were both trembling and eventually came to rest forehead-to-forehead, breathing into each other's mouths.  
Kakashi moved the hand covering Sakura’s eyes down to pet her cheek. Sakura blinked her eyes open to Kakashi's naked face, and she smiled a smile Kakashi hadn't seen since her lovesick preteen days.

She kissed the tip of his nose and _giggled_ , gods forbid. Kakashi buried his face into her neck.

"Are you _blushing_ , Sensei?"

"You're going soft again, Sakura-chan." His breath tickled her neck.

"Only because you are." Her words were a whisper that danced past his ear.

&

They'd pulled at each other's remaining clothes until there were none left. Kakashi lay back with his elbows in the air and openly admired Sakura's naked body while she, flustered, whipped off her thin bedsheet and wrapped herself in it. She crawled onto his bed and crouched before him all relaxed and splayed out against the headboard. She kneeled back on her heels and let the ends of the sheet she was holding to her chest drop to show hints of her pretty pink nipples. Kakashi sucked his lips into his mouth and drew one hand down his torso to cup his balls and tug.

Now staring at Kakashi's weeping cock, Sakura was struck by the realization that she hadn't done this before. Sure, she'd fucked—on-duty and off-duty—but she usually just took what she needed and left.

Sakura could see it in his eyes that somehow, (he's always seemed a bit of a mind reader) he knew exactly why she was hesitating.

"Well, at least there's one thing I can still teach you how to do."

Sakura's eyes shot wide, uncharacteristically choosing speechlessness over fury. For some reason, the first thing she could think to do to break eye contact (and thus curtail her embarrassment) was to take Kakashi's whole cock in her mouth with one gulp. She choked, and Kakashi groaned from his belly down.

He ghosted his fingers through her hair, panting. "As much as I appreciate your enthusiasm, you might want to work up to that, Sakura-chan."

She flashed him her defiant _don't tell me what to do_ face and swallowed 'till he hit the back of her throat. By now tears were spilling down her cheeks, but she reveled in the noises she was pulling from a man who prided himself on his apathy.

"Hnngh, Sa-ku-ra.." He sunk his hand into her hair, enough to wrap around and grip. He guided her off so just her lips suckled the tip before plunging her back down onto him. She took over the bobbing motion and hummed. She could feel the muscles of his thighs rippling under her hands, and she dug her fingers deep to bruise, saying without words _it's okay to hurt me too_.

He pulled from her, panting, "Tongue out," and she looked so innocent playing the patient as Kakashi fed her his cock instead of a tongue depressor. Still holding strong to her hair, he fucked her face in earnest while praising her through her first deepthroating. She couldn't help but think _Sensei…_

She felt raw, like he was pulling up all her secrets, and when it became too much her hands launched up to his arms and tugged. Spit and pre-come leaked off his cock, her lips, and down her chin as he drew back. He bent to cup her cheeks in his palms, and his calluses soothed her (grounded her) as she sputtered and regained her breath.

"You alright, Sakura?" She nodded and slid her hands down his arms to twine their fingers together before pulling them lower to hold her breasts in perfect handfuls. She then scooted a little closer and reached down to take him in hand. They squeezed each other at once, and their faces tipped up to moan before they pressed their foreheads and noses together again. They were caught up in the need to be closer to one another, like two comets or asteroids stuck in each other's gravity until they get so close they become the same thing.

Their arms tangled around hips and waists as their bodies yearned to make skin-to-skin contact like their heads already were. It wasn't until Kakashi pulled Sakura into his lap that they remembered they could be kissing, and their lips locked together in an attempt to devour the other whole. Sakura wrapped her legs around Kakashi and watched his closed eyelids until they blinked open—he’d never been so sorry to have lost his sharingan than in that moment. He wanted to watch her and remember—but he supposed Sakura was pretty hard to forget anyway.

She held his gaze and licked at his kiss-swollen lips as she lowered herself onto his cock. Her lips parted in heavy breaths as he filled her, unable to keep her eyes open—meanwhile, Kakashi was unable to close his eyes. He watched her face as he took her and was taken by her. He knew then he wanted nothing more than to keep her blissed out and there in his arms.

A soft whimper escaped her when fully seated, and she buried her face into the crook of his neck. She hunched up a bit before settling back down again, more tension leaving her body the longer she let him be part of her. He knew it was time to move when he heard what could've been a sob. He clutched her closer and kissed into her hair.

"Shh, Sakura, Sakura... I've got you... I'm here..."

Breathless and so vulnerable, only her heart was left in her words. "Kakashi... please don't ever leave me..."

"I wouldn't dare." That's when he bucked up into her for the first time. Her startled inhale and the successive squeeze of her walls around him was _everything_.

"D-Do it again.." And he did. And again. And again. And soon enough she'd taken over riding him herself, head thrown back, grinding down hard and pulsing with pleasure.

"K-'Kashi.. _more_.." She was whining and he was compliant. He leaned forward and sucked in one breast after another, his tongue swirling around her nipples as he switched back and forth. His thumbs too rolled just under her breasts and flicked up periodically to tease her perky buds.

Sakura's voice was devolving into an incoherent ramble and her hips stuttered. Kakashi pushed her onto her back and pounded into her breathlessly as she tightened around him.   
The pressure made him dizzy and he came before her with a grunt—she milked him empty until she too tipped over from the feeling of Kakashi pumping her full. She was crying out for him, whimpering "please, please, please..." as they came down together, trembling. Kakashi pet her hair and cooed sweetly to her, and she kissed his neck and rubbed her hands in soothing circles on his back in return.

"Will... will you come on more missions with me? I'm safer when you're around... I'm.. I'm not as reckless, not so cavalier with my life around you... I always yelled at you to stop acting like a martyr, but without you, I do the same thing in ANBU... and, I don't know..."

"I won't let you leave me behind. You have me as long as you want me, Sakura."

"I'd never want to leave you behind either, you know. I mean... according to Tsunade-shishou I never did."

"She reads people better than you'd think. It's honestly shocking she's such a poor gambler."

"She told me it's because she has no luck. Jiraya got it all."

"Maa, I can see that."

They stared at the ceiling.

"Which one of us do you think got the luck? My thoughts automatically want to go to Naruto, but that's not really true."

"Well, I underestimated you, neglected you, and ruined you, yet still somehow you find it in yourself to love me... I'd say I'm the lucky one."

"Kakashi..."

"Sakura."

They looked at each other, and closed their eyes smiling.  



End file.
